


Ultrasound

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [33]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Alien/Human/Monkey Hybrids, F/M, Omorashi, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Pudding and Taruto celebrate the news regarding their child- or, children, as it is.





	Ultrasound

Two months into Pudding's pregnancy, and she has discovered that she is unable to undo her transformation. She wakes up one morning with Taruto spooned up behind her, and the sudden sensation of her throbbing bladder causes her to realize what's woken her up so suddenly. Not only is it about as full as it usually is in the morning, but her swollen womb has caused her a lot of problems on that front, compressing her bladder quite a bit.

She squirms enough to wake her husband, and he murmurs to her, “What's wrong?”

“I have to go tinkle,” she whines. He gets up and helps her sit up, so that she can stand. As she starts to waddle to the bathroom, she doesn't notice him sneaking up behind her until it's too late, and he hugs her from behind, one hand resting on her baby bump and the other on her bladder bulge.

Nibbling at her ear, he says, “Did my pregnant little monkey forget something very important?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You've got an ultrasound today, remember? And remember, doctor's orders! You're supposed to come in with a full bladder. So that means you're going to have to wait until after you're appointment for that.”

“But...Taru Taru,” she whines in protest, though he will hear nothing of it. He makes her get dressed, and helps her put every bit of her clothes on, giving a bit more assistance than is probably necessary, before going to prepare breakfast for her. He even insists on feeding her, and, in the process, forces her to down a glass of water, a glass of milk, and a glass of orange juice.

“Remember the doctor's orders?” he asks. “You've got to stay well-hydrated, and take in lots of vitamins and minerals. Right?”

Her bladder throbs as she adds more and more to it, and she crosses her legs, protesting, “I think you're enjoying yourself too much! Trying to enforce the doctor's orders, pretending like you've only got my best interests at heart.”

“I'm just looking after you,” he teases, before helping her stand up so they can make their way to the clinic, similar to the one that had been set up for Ichigo's pregnancy. The whole way there, her bladder continues to protest, begging to be emptied, but there's nothing Pudding can do about that now. Now, she has to go through with this appointment, but she can barely hold on the whole time, and when she gets there, she is horrified to realize what has to be done.

Her legs are going to have to be up in stirrups, which means that she will have no way to squeeze her thighs together to stem the flow, which means that there's a very large risk of her losing control, and right in front of Lettuce, Ryou, and Pai. Her private games with Taruto are one thing, but this is another thing entirely, and she isn't sure if she can withstand the humiliation.

She shivers as Lettuce applies lubricating gel to her swollen stomach, as it is quite cold, but the men begin talking while she starts using the probe, and that serves as a good distraction from her bladder, at least for a little bit. Her thoughts return entirely to the baby growing within her, and the men begin to give her the news of what they can see about the fetus.

“Well, first of all, this is looking more like a two month Tamaran pregnancy than a human one, so, similar to Ichigo, we're guessing that your pregnancy is going to last a time better suiting your animal. It'll probably be around for months, rather than nine,” says Ryou.

“Also, it has ears and a tail, like you would expect, but the ears more closely resemble an alien's,” adds Pai. “The ears are, however, covered in fur, like a Tamaran's would be. This could, in all likelihood, be a hybrid between human, alien, and Tamaran, in all senses.”

“Oh, wow!” Pudding gushes. “We're going to have a monkey and an alien baby, all at once! I'm so excited, this is wonderful!”

“They're far enough along that we can tell you the sexes. Do you want to know?” asks Ryou.

“Sexes?” ask Taruto and Pudding in perfect unison.

“Did we not mention that? Pudding is pregnant with twins.”

They take a moment to overcome their shock and surprise, but Pudding is so pleased by this that she begins gushing all over again. Taruto, meanwhile, says, “I thought that twins were rare in humans.”

“They're much more common with Tamarans,” replies Pai. “Also, multiple births tend to run in families. Your brothers are quadruplets, aren't they?”

“They are!” Pudding answers.

“So, we're really having twins?” asks Taruto, the news finally sinking in.

“You are. Do you want to know the sexes?”

“Yes, please!” says Pudding, and her husband is quick to agree with her.

“It looks like you're going to be having one boy and one girl,” says Ryou.

“Oh, wow! Isn't that so lucky?” asks the expecting moher.

“It is,” agrees Taruto, feeling himself tearing up a bit at the thought of having both a son and a daughter.

Once the ultrasound is concluded, Taruto helps Pudding back into her clothes so that they can make their way back home. While this is going on, she touches the mating mark left on her neck by her husband and asks, “Will it be safe for him to continue giving me mating bites?”

Pai looks at them in surprise and says, “You stopped? Why is that?”  
“I didn't know if it would be safe for the baby, since Pudding isn't an alien,” replies Taruto.

“Well, the twins are already showing signs of hybird vigor, so it certainly shouldn't be an issue,” he says. “Honestly, with any luck, it should help prepare Pudding's body for birth, just as it would any woman on our home planet.And it certainly shouldn't cause any complications, at the very least.”

After receiving that bit of good news, they finish getting ready and head for home, both ecstatic about the news regarding their babies. However, Taruto’s mood begins to drop as he thinks about the fact that he is expecting not one, but two, children, when he had already been nervous about having one.

“Do you think I’m going to be a good father to them?” he asks. “I don’t...I don’t really know anything about parenting. I’m not like you...you’ve been great with kids your whole life.”

“But I was just a kid myself! Heicha was still in diapers when I had to step up to take care of them, and I did it all pretty much by myself,” she says. “I could figure it out, so you can, and you’ll have me there to help you. Besides, my siblings love you. Our babies are going to love you even more!”

She goes to say more, but she suddenly winces and stops speaking for a moment, crossing her legs and resting a hand on her stomach. “It feels like the twins are playing soccer and using my bladder as the ball…” After saying this, she rubs her stomach and says, “I want to raise a big family with you. To be honest, I’m kind of jealous that Ichigo was blessed with seven children in one go. We’re lucky to be having twins, but I wish it were more.”

Hugging her from behind, her husband whispers, “I’ll gladly knock up my adorable little monkey, as often and as many times as it takes to give you the family you want, as large as you want it to be.”

Feeling the bulge in his pants, she grinds back against him and replies, “I can’t wait to make little brothers and sisters for our twins!”

Once they finally make it home, she thinks that she’s finally free from delaying her long overdue pee, but before she can make her way to the bathroom, Taruto grabs her and flips up the back of her maternity dress and yanks down her panties, pushing his erection deep inside of her from behind. He braces her arms against the wall to keep their combined weight off of her stomach, Pudding complains, “My bladder has already been through so much today!”

Teasingly, he says, “My horny little monkey is already so wet. Do you really want to put off our fun to go pee?”

She hesitates before she confesses, “Even with two little monkeys of my own inside me, I’m still a naughty little monkey who would rather play with my Tarutaru than take care of my own needs.” As she says this, she pushed back further onto his cock within her, pulling him just a little bit deeper. The two of them moan in unison; Pudding has found that it’s very true what they say about pregnant sex being even more pleasurable, and she has been able to enjoy many wonderful times with her husband as the babies have continued to grow within her.

Her bladder throbs but she really doesn’t mind that anywhere near as much as she claims. This is, after all, just another part of their play, and it’s all the more fun for them when they play like she’s trying to fight it, like she is determined not to wet herself this time. But, of course, both of them know that she has no chance of that, and that this game will end just the same as all of theirs eventually do.

Taruto begins to thrust a little bit faster, enjoying the feeling of fucking his pregnant, desperate wife. She’s still tight around him, a perfect ft even after all this time, and she’s so much more sensitive now that she’s pregnant. Everything he does sends shivers of pleasure down her spine, and he is able to revel in the knowledge that those sensations are caused by him, and that he’s doing such a good job.

She whimpers his name, again and again, and he nibbles playfully at her ear, not giving her a real bite just yet, but teasing at what they both know is to come soon enough. Reaching his hand her dress, he reaches up and around until he cups one of her very small breasts, which have grown ever so slightly swollen with milk.

He teases her nipple for a moment, hardened in her arousal, and she gives a slight squeak. Even now, the sensitivity of her breasts has not dwindled in the slightest, and he has quite a bit of fun playing with her and feeling her squirm against him as she grows closer to her eventual climax. Her breathing is ragged and uneven, and he can feel the shaky rise and fall of her chest as he plays with her nipple.

Though she’s certainly getting close, he can’t help but wonder about another pressing concern of hers, and he can’t but wonder just how close she’s getting to losing control in that regard.

“You’re finally starting to grow up here,” he teases her as he gropes at her slightly swollen breast. “Now that you’re starting to get milk and all. Does that mean that it’s time for us to start fitting you in a training bra? Do you think we should go shopping for them later?”

Pudding tries to think of a comeback, but before she can, her other concern is brought back to her mind as the twins move in her womb. This causes her to be overcome with discomfort for a moment, as it agitates her bladder quite a bit, and she winces, letting out a soft cry before she is able to speak.

“Our naughty little monkeys are acting up,” she complains. “They seem determined to make their mama pee.”

“Well, then,” he replies with a chuckle, “they must take after their papa.” With that, he refocuses his efforts while he fucks her, aiming specifically for her bladder with his thrusts.

“No fair!” she cries out in surprise. “You’re ganging up on me! Three on one, no fair!” But her cries fall on completely deaf ears, and Taruto does not slow down, thrusting hard to pummel at her swollen bladder, and really, she is absolutely trembling with pleasure, combined with her desperation.

Taruto pinches the nipple he has been playing with suddenly, all while reaching with his other hand to pinch at her clit, causing her to tense up quickly, her orgasm drawing ever nearer. This is enough to push him over the edge, and as he comes with a loud moan, he leans forward to sink his teeth into the area of her previous bites, digging into her flesh as he leaves another mating mark on her flesh.

Pudding lets out such a loud cry at her orgasm that it echoes throughout their house, overwhelmed with pleasure at all the combined factors, Taruto’s bite being the final push to send her over the edge. As she comes, of course, her overly strained bladder gives out, gushing it’s contents onto the floor below, but she is so caught up in her pleasure and her bladder was so tired to begin with, that it’s not even a struggle anymore, and she does not even notice as it happens.

Pudding falls limp in his arms, and it takes her a very long time to recover as she catches her shaky breath. She can Taruto breathing behind her, holding on to her and barely managing to support the both of them after that. Once she regains her senses, she realizes that he’s the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor, she’s gone so weak, and as she struggles to steady her own legs, she looks down and notices something else.

She notices the large puddle on the floor, and is amazed by the sheer size of it. It doesn’t look like it could possibly be made by one person, but even though she doesn’t recall losing control, she definitely doesn’t recall Taruto doing something like that, and so she asks, “Did I do that all by myself?”

“All of that mess is yours,” her husband confirms. “For doing something as naughty as that...if you weren’t pregnant, I would make your little butt as red as a baboon’s. But, instead…” He shifts his grip on her and picks her up bridal style. “I think my pregnant little monkey just needs a bath right now.”

And so, he carries her to the bathroom, and she is happy to be able to relax with him after all their fun.

 


End file.
